1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a bracket which can be easily secured to a wall or other panel comprising old work as well as to a stud or the like comprising new work to permit a low voltage electrical receptacle plate such as a telephone outlet plate, television outlet plate, computer outlet plate or the like to be mounted on the wall, panel or stud in either new work or old work.
2. Background Art
It has become the practice in the trade when installing low voltage electric wiring for a telephone outlet, a television outlet, a computer outlet, or the like to mount the outlet plate for old work on one type of bracket which is typically secured to a dry wall panel and to mount the outlet plate for new work on another type of bracket which is typically secured to a metal stud or other construction member. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,576,431 and 4,673,235 illustrate sheet metal formed brackets with bendable legs useful for mounting outlet plates on old work but which are not adapted for supporting outlet plates on new work. For new work, there is now available in the trade a type of sheet metal formed bracket sold as the Caddy Fasteners MP1-S bracket by Erico Products, Inc. of Cleveland, Ohio. All of the brackets thus far described are useful for either old work or new work but not for both types of work. Thus, there is a clear need in the trade for a bracket adapted to mount low voltage system outlet plates in either old work or new work.
The principal object of the present invention is thus to provide a bracket for mounting low voltage outlet plates and which, without any modification, can be used in one position for old work, in another position for new work or in a suitable work situation in the same position for either old or new work. Other objects will become apparent as the description proceeds.